Charmed: Phoebe Dream Premonition
by Charmedfinal2009
Summary: Phoebe have dream premonition of three sister that are the evil Power of Three


Phoebe's Dream Premonitions

By: Joseph Echie

Phoebe in her room in her bed sleeping as a premonition comes to her. She sees a set of three women in all red gowns. One had blue eyes and light brown skins that gave definition to her dark brown eyes. The one in the middle had light brown eyes with a caramel completion. The last one had dark skin that was the same color as her eyes. They were just standing their holding hands say the power of three will burn in fire. They kept repetiting as her vision faded away. Phoebe wakes up it with sweat all over her face. Phoebe looks around her room trying to see if those three girls were there. "Oh dang another dream," said Phoebe as Piper came in with Paige following behind her. What happened Phoebe asked Paige as she leaned against her doorway. Phoebe just sat there looking at her sisters as Piper asked," Is it one of those dreams again." Phoebe nodded her head as she tried to remember the dream she had. Piper and Paige sat on the edge of Phoebe's bed and held Phoebe's hand. Piper said, "Tell us about the dream," and Phoebe looked at them and told them about the dream. Piper said, "Well maybe it a premonition or something."Phoebe took some time to think. A premonition in a dream it's possible since Prue could astro project in a dream. And then again we are witches with growing powers. Phoebe said, "If it is we have a powerful trio of evil sisters." "More demons more drama that explains our daily routine," said Paige as the all walked down the kitchen. As they walked in the girls from Phoebe's dream were waiting for them. Phoebe read the minds which told her they were definitely trying to kill them. Piper asked are those the girls in your dream Phoebe. Phoebe looked at them and saw they were wearing red dresses and had the same facial expressions as in her dream. Phoebe nodded her head as they took a step forward. Hold on what in the hell are you doing in my kitchen said Piper as she studied the one in the middle trying to figure out her weaknesses. The one in her said her name was Kelly, the one on her left was Danielle, and the one on her right is Kristina. Phoebe kept looking at Kristina as if she seen her before. Kristina read her mind and said, "Yes you've seen me before I've was one of the seers for the source."Phoebe just smile and asked what you want. The power of three is gone said Kristina as one of her sisters eyes went completely black and started levitating in the air. Phoebe quickly levitated in the air as she kicked her in her and turned around to give a reverse side kick. The girl went crashing into the wall. Piper quickly blew up Kristina but she only moved back a step. What that means she an upper level demon. Paige was orbed behind Kelly as put her arms together as if they were in handcuffs and said, "Leave or else get vanquished." Danielle said, we'll leave for now but expect us back soon were not done with the legendary Charmed Ones," and they shimmered out. Piper ran her hand through her hair as she asked Phoebe, "what is going on." Phoebe just smiled and said, "My dreams are coming true." Piper just through her hands up and said, "Phoebe you need to go to bed and get another one of these dream premonitions."Phoebe was in her asleep as another vision came to her in a dream. In the dream she saw the three girls in the underworld with a Wyatt in Kristina hands and he was crying. They were smiling and then Kristina said, "Phoebe when you get this through your dream it will be already too late." Phoebe quickly woke up and went to Wyatt's room and his crib was empty. Piper yelled Phoebe as she went down the stairs. Piper came running through the door saying "What," as Phoebe said, "They have Wyatt." Piper had a look of fury in her eyes and said, "Where are they because they're going to get a rude awakening." Underworld said Phoebe as Piper called Paige down. Paige orbed in front of the them and said, "Where going to the Underworld aren't we." They arrived in the Underworld where the three sisters were waiting for them with Wyatt in their hands. Piper took a step forward and Kristina said, "Take another step and your poor little Wyatt is gone," as she patted his cheeks. Piper took a step back and said, "What do you three want with my son." "What else to lure your good butts down here of course," said Kelly just smiling her butt off. "Okay a fight is what you want a fight is what you'll get it," said Piper as she aimed for Danielle and tried to blow her up. Dang it Piper thought as phoebe walked toward Kelly and told her come on sister show me what you got. Kelly just smiled as she ripped off the red gown to show she had on a black leather suit fit for fighting. Kelly walked toward her and threw the first punch Phoebe dodged with a quick move to the side. Phoebe levitated and kicked her in the face. Phoebe levitated down thinking about her next move. Piper was just looking at Danielle as she tried to figure out her next move. Danielle just smiled as Kelly did a sidekick to Phoebe's rib cage. Phoebe blocked it with a quick spear hand. Paige said, "Wyatt," and orbed him out of Kristina hands. Kristina was shocked as Paige quickly orbed him home with a quick thought. The Paige orbed herself behind Kristina putting her in to a head lock. Kelly punched Phoebe in her face. Phoebe stumbled back as Piper blew up Danielle with a triple hand gestured blow up. Paige quickly turned her around and slammed her into the wall. "No potions I guess we have to get down and dirty," said Paige as she smiled at Piper. Phoebe got back on balance as she levitated in the air and picked her up and slammed her into the wall with her sister. Halliwell sister quickly got together and held hands as they started chanting the Power of Three will set us free. They kept repititing it until the two sister where a pile of ashes on the floor. They quickly orbed home and Piper picked up her son and held him. She smiled knowing the evil was vanquished, her son was safe, and her family was all alive. The sister smiled and hugged each other.


End file.
